


Not While I'm Around

by Gora



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, klaine AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gora/pseuds/Gora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si può ancora amare una persona dopo essere stati lontani per tanti anni? Si possono accettare tutti i cambianti che la vita ci ha riservato, per l'unica persona che si abbia mai amato veramente? Kurt e Blaine si rincontrano per caso dopo 7 anni dalla loro rottura, ma le loro vite sono completamente diverse da come ce le aspettavamo, ma adesso riusciranno a ritrovarsi e rinnamorarsi ancora?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

Quella domenica mattina poteva sembrare una domenica mattina qualsiasi, visto che per Kurt era iniziata nello stesso identico modo di come iniziava da ormai sette anni, da quando in pratica si era trasferito a New York.

  
Dopo il liceo, aveva scelto quella città per poter sfondare nel mondo di Broadway, studiare arte alla NYADA o magari farsi un nome nel mondo della moda.  
Aveva iniziato a lavorare a Vogue.com e, oltre alla scuola, sembrava che non avesse più tempo per fare niente; così stabilì che la domenica mattina l'avrebbe dedicata solo a se stesso.

Passò le prime domeniche in casa, ma era orribile, perché si ritrovava puntualmente a dover pulire l'appartamento che condivideva con Rachel, e la disordinata tra i due era lei.  
Così, stufo di passare la domenica a lavorare in casa, una mattina decise di alzarsi di buonora, fare una doccia veloce, indossare gli abiti più belli che aveva, scegliere un buon libro e andare nel suo posto preferito. Una piccola panchina, un po' nascosta, sotto una grande quercia a Central Park.  
Da allora quello divenne un rituale; anche dopo essersi laureato e aver trovato qualche lavoretto, la domenica mattina per Kurt era sacra e niente e nessuno avrebbe avuto il potere di fargli cambiare piano. Almeno fino a quella mattina.  
   
Come sempre, la sveglia suonò di buonora; prepararsi era diventato ormai meccanico, così come scegliere i perfetti abiti domenicali. C'era solo una differenza rispetto alle altre domeniche. Stavolta non avrebbe letto un libro qualsiasi, ma il copione perfetto, quello cui ambiva da ben sette anni, quello che lo avrebbe fatto sfondare a Broadway.  
Grazie a delle conoscenze nella produzione, era riuscito ad avere il copione con molto anticipo,così si sarebbe potuto preparare in modo impeccabile per i provini da protagonista. Era talmente eccitato all’idea di leggerlo, che si preparò in tutta fretta e uscì di casa.  
Non vedeva l'ora di mettersi sotto la sua quercia, sulla sua panchina, bearsi di quella bellissima brezza mattutina e leggere il suo copione.  
   
Fortunatamente per lui, viveva vicino alla fermata della metropolitana, così impiegò davvero pochissimo ad arrivare, ma non riusciva a stare seduto composto, troppo ansioso da ciò che aveva in borsa.  
Non ce la fece più; aspettare di arrivare a Central Park sotto la sua bellissima quercia era una tortura, così prese il copione e iniziò a leggere.  
   
Fin qui tutto bene, se non fosse che, preso dalla lettura, si dimenticò di scendere alla sua fermata. Quando alzò lo sguardo, resosi conto di essere seduto da troppo tempo, era ormai tardi: la metro aveva ripreso a camminare e lui sarebbe dovuto scendere alla prossima fermata. Questo significava che la sua attesa si sarebbe prolungata ulteriormente, e sebbene si trattasse di pochi minuti, a Kurt sarebbero sembrati un’eternità. Inoltre, gli sarebbe toccato scendere al lato opposto rispetto alla sua solita entrata a Central Park. Solo quando fece il suo ingresso, tuttavia, si rese conto di quanta fosse la distanza da percorrere per arrivare alla sua quercia.  
   
Ma non fu solo questo a rendere nervoso Kurt; scendere a quella fermata, entrare da quel lato del parco, significava solo una cosa.  
Bambini.  
Migliaia di bambini urlanti che correvano da una parte all'altra per salire e scendere da altalene e scivoli. Era finito nella zona che ospitava il parco giochi per i bambini. E Kurt, per quanto li amasse, odiava quella parte del parco.  
Sembrava che i bambini la domenica mattina venissero impossessati da un demone oscuro che li faceva solo urlare e correre.  
Naturalmente, dopo aver passato tutta la settimana chiusi fra le mura scolastiche, in quell’unico giorno tendevano a sbizzarrirsi in maniera un po' troppo rumorosa per Kurt, ed era una cosa che lo mandava letteralmente in bestia.  
In circostanze diverse, adorava i bambini e ci sapeva fare, ma la domenica mattina avrebbe odiato qualsiasi cosa si fosse messo tra lui e la sua panchina, che per Kurt era sinonimo di pace e serenità interiore, un momento tutto per lui.  
Così, a passo svelto, decise di  attraversare una stradina sterrata per arrivare prima alla sua amata panchina. Non avrebbe mai corso però, non solo perché indossava le sue scarpe preferite da 300$, ma perché sarebbe stato un suicidio anche per la sua schiena. Non erano di certo il massimo della comodità per correre. Così aumentò semplicemente il passo. Dopotutto non mancava molto per il traguardo.  
   
Quando stava quasi per arrivare al lato del parco che amava per la sua tranquillità, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Fece qualche passo in avanti, ma molto lentamente, e fece anche un giro su se stesso per capire se lo avesse solo immaginato o avesse davvero sentito qualcosa. Quando si stava per convincere che fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione, eccolo di nuovo.  
   
Un singhiozzo, leggero, che proveniva proprio da dietro una piccola panchina, dove l'erba era più alta.  
   
Così Kurt, incuriosito, si avvicinò.  
   
Un enorme confetto rosa gli apparve davanti.  
Una bambina, vestita con un abito rosa, fatto di raso, era seduta sul prato, con la testa nascosta tra le ginocchia portate al petto. Era molto piccola, Kurt pensò potesse avere sì e no quattro anni.  
   
Così piano, per non spaventarla, le si avvicinò, e non appena la piccola alzò lo sguardo accorgendosi di lui, Kurt sorrise, rimanendo letteralmente a bocca aperta.  
   
Quella bambina era di una bellezza indescrivibile, secondo lui. Lunghi capelli castani le cadevano sulle spalle, incorniciando un bellissimo viso bianco, arrossato dalle lacrime. Una pelle meravigliosamente liscia e chiara faceva da contorno a due grandi occhi verdi, in cui Kurt si perse. Gli occhi di quella meravigliosa bambina erano per bellezza secondi solo ad un altro paio di occhi, color ambra, che Kurt non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare, e che inconsciamente aveva sempre voluto ritrovare.  
   
La bambina però continuò a far scendere due grossi lacrimoni da quelle iridi di specchio, tanto che fece pensare a Kurt di non aver mai visto nessuno piangere così silenziosamente. Ma tutto ciò durò pochi attimi, perche la bambina chinò di nuovo subito il capo sulle proprie ginocchia.  
   
Il ragazzo, allora, dolcemente le si avvicinò e provò a parlare: "Ti sei persa? È per questo che piangi, vero?"  
   
In risposta ebbe solo un altro flebile singhiozzo, ma a Kurt sembrò che la piccola avesse fatto un cenno di assenso con la testa, così lieve che era quasi impercettibile. Così riprovo a chiedere: "Vuoi che ti dia una mano a trovare la tua mamma o il tuo papà?"  
Nel sentire quelle parole, la bambina scoppiò a piangere un po' più forte rispetto a prima, stringendosi ancora di più le gambe al petto e la testa su di esse, tanto che la cosa spaventò Kurt.  
   
Perché la bambina non gli parlava? Perché continuava a piangere così? Come l'avrebbe aiutata se da quelle parti non passava nessuno? E se qualcuno fosse passato e avesse pensato che era stato lui a farla piangere?  
   
Non sapeva cos’altro fare, ma doveva muoversi, dopotutto era preoccupato per quella bambina.  
   
Si poggiò a terra, maledicendosi per aver sbagliato fermata, per essersi cacciato in quel pasticcio e per aver rovinato non solo le scarpe, ma adesso anche i suoi pantaloni che, stretti com’erano, non rappresentavano proprio l'ideale per sedersi per terra.  
   
Però allontanò quei pensieri e si concentrò su quell'angioletto in lacrime che aveva accanto, le accarezzò la testolina e quando lei al contatto alzò lo sguardo, le mostrò il suo sorriso più bello.  
   
"Io mi chiamo Kurt e tu?"    
Dovette aspettare un po' che la bambina calmasse i singhiozzi per rivolgere lo sguardo nuovamente su Kurt. Ma, per quanto aspettasse, la bambina sembrava non volesse rispondergli . Così riprovò a chiedere: "Con chi sei venuta fino a qui?"  
   
Solo dopo questa domanda la bambina abbassò lo sguardo e, prima di riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime, sussurrò: "Daddy, voglio il mio Daddy!"  
   
"Allora" provò a parlare Kurt "che ne dici se ti dò una mano a ritrovarlo?"  
   
La bambina alzò di nuovo la testa, ma con uno sguardo diverso. Kurt non aveva mai visto nulla di simile in un bambino, sembrava che la piccola, gli stesse leggendo dentro. Era come se lei cercasse di capire se poteva fidarsi o no di Kurt.  
   
E al ragazzo il responso sembrò positivo, quando la piccola alzò piano la gonnellina, mostrando il ginocchio destro sbucciato, con qualche piccola goccia di sangue.  
   
"Ma ti sei fatta male!" Esclamò Kurt, capendo solo ora perche la bambina se ne stesse nascosta senza alzarsi per cercare il suo papà.  
   
Nel guardare la ferita, gli occhi della piccola si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime, così che Kurt, per non farla piangere ancora, parlò in fretta.  
"Che ne dici se ti prendo in braccio, così che tu non ti faccia male a camminare, e ti porto alla fontanella che c’è proprio qui dietro e puliamo un po' la ferita? Vedrai che subito dopo non ti farà più male e potremo cercare il tuo daddy!"  
   
Non ricevette risposte a voce, ma la bambina semplicemente lasciò le ginocchia e alzò le braccia verso Kurt per farsi prendere. Questo significava che aveva deciso.  
   
Poteva fidarsi di Kurt.  
   
E non sapeva perché, ma a Kurt quella cosa lo fece sentire molto lusingato, tanto che con molta grazia e gentilezza sollevò la bambina, tornandole a sorridere.  
   
In pochissimo tempo la bambina era stata ripulita dal poco sangue uscito dal ginocchio e, complici le risate su quanto fosse bello il fazzoletto che Kurt le aveva delicatamente stretto vicino al ginocchio, che era anche intonato al suo vestitino, la piccola era di nuovo tra le braccia di Kurt che cercava il suo papà.  
   
Kurt tornò alla panchina dove l'aveva trovata, forse non doveva essersi allontanata molto. Così piano la fece scendere e, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza, disse:  
"Ti sei allontanata molto, prima..."  
Non riuscì a finire la frase perché, poco lontano, sentì qualcuno che urlava.  
   
"Michi... Micol dove sei?"  
   
Un uomo vestito molto elegantemente si stava avvicinando a loro, si muova scomposto e agitato, così Kurt capì che doveva essere il padre di quella bambina.  
Lei però, agitata, stringeva forte la mano di Kurt, forse temendo di essere sgridata dal papà per essersi allontanata. Ma non appena l'uomo fu abbastanza vicino, la piccola scoppiò a piangere e urlò "Daddy!" così forte che per la prima volta Kurt sentì chiaramente il suono della sua voce, e si rese conto di quanto quella bambina dovesse essere speciale. Anche perché si era davvero divertito a stare con lei.  
   
E poi assistere a quella scena fu qualcosa di meraviglioso, che fece venire la pelle d'oca a Kurt. Padre e figlia che si corsero l'uno verso l'altra e si strinsero fortissimo. A differenza di come si era immaginato Kurt, non era un uomo di mezza età, magari un po' svampito, il papà di quella bambina, ma un ragazzo forse della sua stessa età.  
   
Vide l'uomo stringere la sua bambina e sussurrarle quanto si fosse spaventato e che non avrebbe mai più dovuto allontanarsi in quel modo.  
   
A Kurt quella scena riempì il cuore.  
Ultimamente la sua vita era solo lavoro, amici e di tanto in tanto qualche festa.  
Ma l'amore?  
Da quando non aveva più tempo per la famiglia? E da quando aveva messo addirittura in secondo piano il suo desiderio di costruirsene una tutta sua?  
   
Passò qualche minuto prima che padre e figlia si separassero da quell'abbraccio.

  
Subito la piccola si voltò verso Kurt, voleva assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì per presentare il suo nuovo amico al suo papà.

E fu solo allora che l'uomo alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo che aveva avuto sua figlia per mano qualche secondo prima.  
   
 _No! Non poteva essere! Non lui!_  
   
Pensò Kurt, restando a bocca aperta mentre i suoi occhi blu si specchiavano in quelli ambra dell'uomo. Conosceva benissimo quegli occhi, erano gli occhi che inconsciamente aveva sempre cercato, ma che non era mai riuscito a ritrovare.  
   
"B... Blaine?!?" Balbettò appena...  
  
Allo stesso modo, l’uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto fermo a guardarlo, con l’aria di chi avesse vito un fantasma, stringendo forte la mano della sua bambina, cerco di parlare, ma dallo stupore non riuscì a emettere alcun suono fino a quando la sua bambina non parlò:

“Daddy lui è Kurt, il mio nuovo amico!”  
Disse  entusiasta la bambina.

Allora Blaine sembrò risvegliarsi e gli rivolse un sorriso.

"Ciao Kurt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci il primo capitolo! Non so di preciso quanti ne saranno, vedremo man mano che andrà avanti la storia. Spero che questo primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Vi aspettavate che il papà della piccola fosse Blaine???   
> Il prossimo capitolo è gia scritto, devo solo rivederlo, e spero di farlo presto.   
> Prima di salutarvi volevo ringraziare la mia beta, Nessie86. Una persona meravigliosa e che ha tantissima pazienza, sopratutto con me!   
> E ne approfitto, visto che mi trovo a fare, di nuovo, gli auguri di buon compleanno alla mia Tina. Ti voglio bene sister!  
> Alla prossima settimana!


End file.
